


Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Fighting, Love/Hate, M/M, Michael finds himself becoming more and more attracted to Luke, Muke - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, michael and luke, this is the part where they become friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we turn the corner, I see a familiar boy with bright blue, sapphire eyes and 'perfect' blond hair, opening a locker. Luke Hemmings. Oh, he's like, my enemy. We hate each other- in fact, I think I dislike him more than the pop music of today, which is saying something. Why do I hate him, you ask? Well, he's just so damn ANNOYING. Always smiling, laughing with his friends. Gets loads of girls staring. Thinks he's so cool. And then he's starting posting those YouTube videos, and he can't even sing that well, and why the fuck does he have so many views, he's not that great, and- well, you get the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bulletproof Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So here is a muke fanfiction that is basically a story of how they went from enemies to friends :) This is completely made up, though it does have elements of stuff that actually happened, like Michael and Luke becoming friends through music, and Luke dating Michaels ex, but the plot itself is from my imagination :P If people like this I could write a part 2 :) The title isn't really related to the actual story, but oh well, it's a great song hehe :) Hope you all like it and wishing everyone a happy new year! xx

Urgh. School. Yay. How I love school. Six hours of being lectured by teachers, doing pointless work and trying not to just jump up and walk out the room. Even worse, today's the first day back after the May half term, making school even more unbearable.

Hey, I'm Michael Clifford. 15, punk rock and generally a sociably awkward guy. Friends with Calum Hood, an- "Hey, Mikey." Speak of the devil, here's Calum now. 

"Hey Cal. You alright?" I ask, as we walk towards our science classroom, avoiding the many other people who are hurrying to their classes. "Is that a serious question? We have Science first, of course I'm not alright. Hate Science." I laugh loudly, causing a couple of people to look at me, but I don't really mind. 

As we turn the corner, I see a familiar boy with bright blue, sapphire eyes and 'perfect' blond hair, opening a locker. Luke Hemmings. Oh, he's like, my enemy. We hate each other- in fact, I think I dislike him more than the pop music of today, which is saying something. Why do I hate him, you ask? Well, he's just so damn ANNOYING. Always smiling, laughing with his friends. Gets loads of girls staring. Thinks he's so cool. And then he's starting posting those YouTube videos, and he can't even sing that well, and why the fuck does he have so many views, he's not that great, and- well, you get the idea. 

Oh, and of course, apart from all the annoying things about him, he asked out the girl I liked! Like, is that even legal? Out of all the girls that the fucking moron could've wanted, he HAD to like the same girl as me. I even asked her first, though we didn't last long. Anyway, I hate him. 

As I walk past him, we make eye contact, and I give him my best death stare, before flipping him off, smirking and walking away, Calum still by my side. "Do you have to be so mean to him- I mean, he's not that bad!" He exclaimed. I roll my eyes; Calum seems to like Luke, the traitor. "Yes, I do! He's a... stupid pig." I retort, opening the door to our classroom. "Oh, shut up." I add, smiling slightly as I see Calum giggling at my lame insult. 

As we sit down, I sigh, and stare out the window. Completely oblivious to what the teacher's saying, I begin to daydream about the many ways I could kill Luke Hemmings. 

**********************************************************

"Mikey, look who it is." It's lunchtime, a couple of weeks after we came back from half term. Calum and me are just hanging out on the grass under this random oak tree that we like. I glance up from where I'm lying on the ground, only to see the one face I definitely do not want to see, Luke fuckin' Hemmings. He's so annoying, and- wait, have I already told you this? Well, of course I have, it's not a secret Luke and me aren't the greatest of friends.

He's walking near us alone, looking down at his feet. I find myself wondering why he's alone; he's friends with, like, half of our year. But my curiosity is answered when I realise he's heading to a group of boys and girls sitting on the ground a little way away. 

As he passes us, I call out, "Hey, loser! How's the singing going- realised you sound like a drowning cat yet?" He stops walking and looks up, rolling his eyes when he catches sight of me. 

He begins to walk towards us, and when he's standing in front of us, I prop myself up on my elbow, watching him with narrowed eyes. "Fuck off, Michael." I laugh harshly; is that the best he can do? I pity him. "You know what? You're jealous. I have almost five hundred subscribers, and they like me. You're want to be famous, don't you? I'm getting the fame instead of you, and you're jealous. You're a wannabe!"

Anger bubbles up inside me. Who the hell does he think he is, saying things like that? Of course I'm not jealous- sure, it's always been my dream to be in a band or something, and maybe I'd love to be the one with so many people watching my videos on YouTube, but I'd never be jealous of HIM. Does he think that now he's suddenly famous on YouTube, he can just talk down to me like that? I'll show him, the fucking idiot. 

I stand up, clenching my fists. "Why don't you piss off, Luke?" He stands his ground, barely a couple of centimetres away from me, staring into my eyes with furrowed eyebrows. What, he wants to fight? Fine. That's fine, he deserves it. I suddenly push him roughly in the chest, causing him to stagger back. I see Calum leap up out of the corner of my eye, but ignore him. 

Luke regains his balance, and stands still for a second, before walking back towards me and poking me roughly in the chest. "I don't want to fight, okay, Michael? I don't like you, you don't like me. I don't care, just fucking leave me alone!" He gives me a final shove, before turning away and stalking off, breathing heavily. 

I realise that our little fight gained quite a few watchers, and wipe the frown off my face, turning the corners of my lips up and smiling shyly at the people who are staring. I may be horrible to Luke, but I'm not that guy who hates everyone. Ducking my head, I beckon to Calum and begin to walk in a random direction. Gotta get away from people. 

"Michael! You could've gotten in loads of trouble for that." Calum exclaims, jogging to keep up with me. I shrug, smirking. "Don't care. He deserved it. I fucking hate that guy." It's true. I hate him. 

**********************************************************  
It's late. School finished ages ago, but for some reason I'm still here. So much homework to do, homework which required about half of the books in our school library. Therefore, instead of going home and playing guitar all evening, I forced myself to stay in school and work.

I yawn as I walk through a quiet corridor, making my way to the front gates- I've finished my heap load of homework, thank God. I'm idly humming to myself when I catch sight of...no. Are you fucking serious? Out of all the people to be in the same corridor as me way after school hours, it had to be Luke Hemmings? He's walking towards me, looking down at his feet like always; he hasn't noticed me. 

I stop in my tracks and try to resist the temptation to call him something insulting. Well...I do need to get revenge on him for calling me jealous a couple of days ago... Yep, I'm terrible at resisting temptations. "Well, well, look who it is." I smirk as he jumps, groaning when he sees me. 

"Oh, not you again." He sighs. "Why do you hate me?" I shoot him a glare. "Why do I hate you?" I repeat. "You're the one who called me a 'Jealous wannabe!' You're the one who asked out the girl I loved! You give me a good fuckin' reason!" 

He returns my glare, stepping towards me. "You started it! You're the one who's always picking on me first- I haven't even done anything wrong, you just provoke me, you just- oh, whatever. I don't know why I bother. And besides, you're fifteen, you don't even know what love is." As he turns away, I grab his wrist, pulling him close to me. As if I'm letting him get away when he just put all the blame on me, the retard. He stumbles into me, and I hold him there. Our chests are now touching, his icy eyes staring daggers into mine. "Get off me." He murmurs. 

I shake my head, refusing to break the eye contact. I can actually feel his heart beating against my shirt, and I wrap my arm around his back so he can't get away. He's breathing heavily, and I spot fear as it flashes on his face. Maybe we're standing a bit close, but who cares? There's no one here to see us now. "I hate you, Luke Hemmings. I wish you'd go and die, I wish you'd never be born. You have no idea how fucking annoying you are." 

He opens his mouth to say something back, but I quickly put a finger to his lips. I can faintly smell his cologne, and it's actually quite nice- I mean, I don't care about his cologne, you know. Luke's looking up at me, he's given up on struggling to break away from my grip, and I continue. "Shut up. I don't want to hear your whiny voice again tonight, I wish I never had to hear it again, but, unfortunately, life isn't fair. Your YouTube videos suck, okay? Now, please kindly fuck off." I release him with a shove, pushing him backwards into a locker. 

He stays there, chest heaving, eyes a mixture of anger and annoyance. I watch him for a minute, before he suddenly moves his hand up and shows me his middle finger. I return his gesture in less than a second, raising my eyebrow as we stand there, refusing to move. After gazing at each other with hatred in our eyes, I decide I can't be bothered to look at him anymore. I return my hand to my side, and give him one more look of spite, before turning and walking away. I can feel his eyes on me, but I keep on walking. 

I fucking hate him. 

**********************************************************

Wait, why am I still at school again? Oh, of course. The talent show thingy. Yes, I'm staying at school because we have a talent show later on tonight, and I decided to sign up. Couldn't be asked to go home and then come back again, so I decided to just stay at school. 

I wish Calum was here, I feel a little lonely, but guess who he's performing a song with? Yep. Luke fucking Hemmings. That stupid blond decided to just steal my best friend by asking if they could perform together, and Calum being Calum, he agreed, obviously not wanting to hurt Lukes feelings. 

They're staying at school to practice too, but there's no way I'm hanging out with Calum if it means being near that idiot. I sigh as I pick up my guitar and I begin to play the song I'm performing tonight. 

When I finish picking out the group of melodies I'm going to be playing, I begin to absentmindedly strum the chords to one of my favourite songs- A Daydream Away, by All Time Low. D, A, Bm, A... As I play, I start to sing. 

"I wish you could see your face right now, 'cause you're grinning like a fool. And we're sitting on your kitchen floor, on a Tuesday afternoon..."

Suddenly, another voice joins in, coming from the doorway. "It doesn't matter when we get back, to doing what we do, 'cause right now could last forever, just as long as I'm with you."

I look up, confused as to who's singing, and see that damn blond haired, blue eyed boy. He's leaning against the doorway, a cheerful smile on his face, and he's singing softly.

As he stops singing, he looks me in the eye and grins cheekily. I know I hate him, I know that we're enemies, but..."Dude, you like All Time Low?" I can't contain the excitement in my voice. He smiles, bites his lip and nods. I don't know what to say- I can't let myself be friendly to him, but I've never met anyone who likes All Time Low, mainly because I never talk to anyone. I remind myself this is Luke Hemmings. I hate him. Right? 

Gulping, I drum my fingers on my guitar. "What, um, what do you want?" He giggles and I furrow my eyebrows. "What?" Luke raises an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. We both love the same band, and you're still gonna be a dick to me? Sweet. But anyway, I'm here to tell you that you're supposed to be in the hall by now- concert starts in ten minutes." I nod and quickly stand up. Grabbing my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and picking up my guitar, I follow Luke out the room. 

That damn kid has thrown me into a dilemma. Another guy who likes the same band as me? I know that loads of people like All Time Low, but Luke... I can't be friends with him, not after telling him I hate him at least fifty times. 

What if he likes music like I do, though? Does he get those little shivers from the exact right harmony, and the thrill of joy when he manages to play that guitar riff he's been struggling with for weeks? "Hey, um, idiot." Can't call him by his proper name, can I? Luke turns around, looking at me expectantly. 

"What, er...what other bands do you like? Just...outta curiosity." Luke smiles, shrugging. "Oh, ya know. Greenday, Blink. All the punk rock bands." Is he serious? I watch him closely, trying to figure out if he's just taking the piss out of me. But his eyes are wide and innocent, showing no signs of mocking. "You're...you're fucking with me, right?" 

Luke frowns. "I hope not. I don't remember liking guys in that way." I cock my head to the side for a second, before getting it and letting out a loud laugh, and he giggles awkwardly. Wait, why am I laughing with him? He's not funny, he's a dick head. I mentally shake myself. "No, but seriously, you like those bands?"

We begin to walk towards the hall again, and he nods. "Yeah! Why, you do too?" I'm filled with a sudden happiness. Someone else to sing their songs with, someone else to love them with? I'm taken aback, shocked, but pleased. I could... I could have a music friend. Someone to connect with, someone who feels the way I do about those little melodies and beautiful chords. But...this is Luke, Luke Hemmings. He's...oh, fuck it. "Dude, I love them!" He grins at me, and for once, I return the smile. 

Maybe I was wrong about Luke Hemmings. Maybe I can work this out, maybe he's not as big an idiot as I thought he was. Maybe. 

*******************************************************

It's a Monday morning, and I'm late for school. Again, damn it. Overslept, too busy dreaming about being a rockstar, like always. As I hurry down the school corridor, I hear voices. 

"Loser!"

"You suck dick, Hemmings."

"''Cause you're amazing, just the way you are!' Please, my mentally retarded cat could sing better."

"Why do you even bother, Hemmings? You're such a fuckin' disappointment to, like, everyone. Not that we had an ounce of hope in you to begin with." 

What the Hell? Hemmings- as in, Luke? And then I see it. A group of gangly, tall, teenagers towering over a small, blond, terrified looking boy- Luke. They're laughing, shouting insults and closing in on him, looking like they're about to do something that could put the poor kid in hospital. 

Over my dead body. Maybe I used to hate Luke, maybe I still do. But he shares the same band interests as me, and that alone is a good enough reason to stick up for him. Plus, he's MY enemy, if he still is. No one else's to call names, pick on and argue with. Mine.

A flammable anger fills me as I see Luke looking close to tears. How dare they, the fucking gits. I clench my fists, and march forward, fringe falling in front of my eyes, which surely must be on fire by now, that's how fucking uncontrollably furious I feel at those rat faced mongrels. 

I reach the group, and dodge a couple of the older ones in my way to stand in front of Luke. There's a lot of them, shit. They're staring at me, faces a mixture of confusion and annoyance that their target is being protected now. 

I glare back at them, daring anyone to move. "Fuck. Off." I say after no one speaks. "Fuck off, and don't you dare touch him again. Ever. If you do, I will make you wish you'd never set a finger on this guy."

I know I'm not scary, not at all, but I'm too overwhelmed with the need to protect Luke that I really couldn't care less. Thankfully, before they can decide whether to back off or just beat me up too, a teacher appears at one of the doorways. "Hey, what's going on here?" I give one more look of death to the bullies, before grabbing Lukes wrist, pulling him away from the older kids, and calling, "Nothing, Sir".

As I walk with Luke, I can feel him staring at me. Turning to face him, I ask, "What?" With a hint of menace in my voice. He only continues to stare, before snapping out of it and looking down. "I don't... Two days ago you wanted to rip my guts apart. And now you're...protecting me?" 

I roll my eyes. Of course he hasn't forgotten I'm still his supposed enemy. "Luke, you like All Time Low. You like Greenday. You like Blink 182. And I'm here, finding it harder and harder to hate you. Just...shut up and be my friend. Alright?"

Luke grins sheepishly at me, and I have to admit it's kind of cute. "'Kay."


	2. I Can Feel It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just in his underwear, about to climb into bed. But, fuck me, did he have a sexy body. His skin was nearly blemish free, so soft and smooth. I couldn't help but imagine kissing it, trailing my tongue down it in the darkness of the night, grinding against Luke and whispering sweet nothing's to him. He had a light trail of hair leading down from his belly button, which halted at the waistband of his black boxers, hung loosely on his hipbones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) Well here is the second chapter to my fanfiction as a couple of you guys kindly asked for a part two! I was originally going to make this just a one shot but if people want more id be happy to write more :) Hope you all like it! x

"Mikey!" I must've jumped about five feet in the air after hearing Lukes voice right in my ear. We were sitting in the music room, just him, Calum and me, messing around and playing through some songs. I sorta, maybe, kinda, okay, yes I did, get lost in his stunning blue eyes when he started singing along to the chords of I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance that I'd been playing. 

Well, it's not my fault that he's just way too perfect for his own good! The way he scrunches up his eyes when he goes to hit a high note, how his eyes are filled up with simple love and passion when he has a guitar in his hands, the way he grins when he knows he's played something well, the way he frowns and grumbles (in a rather adorable way, if I may say so myself) when he can't play a solo without messing up. 

"Um, what, yeah?" Calum laughed, obviously seeing the way I'd been looking at Luke- fuck. I raised an eyebrow at him, before sighing and ducking my head to focus on playing the chords well. Luke watched me for a couple more seconds, before reverting back to singing. And if I did get caught staring at him four more times in the same day, I guess that's just between you and me. 

*************************************************************  
It was a Friday night, finally the end of a long week full of exams and revision and panicking about not knowing enough. Luke and Calum were coming over to mine for a sleepover, we needed some relaxation time after such an exhausting few days. 

At around midnight, we got changed into our pyjamas- well, we slept in our underwear due to how damn hot Australia was, so we 'changing' was really just undressing. 

Calum was having a shower, leaving Luke and me alone. "Hey Luke, have you seen my pho-" My breath caught in my throat as I turned around and looked at Luke, the sight of him causing my eyes to widen and words to falter lamely.

He was just in his underwear, about to climb into bed. But, fuck me, did he have a sexy body. His skin was nearly blemish free, so soft and smooth. I couldn't help but imagine kissing it, trailing my tongue down it in the darkness of the night, grinding against Luke and whispering sweet nothings to him. He had a light trail of hair leading down from his belly button, which halted at the waistband of his black boxers, hung loosely on his hipbones. 

As I stared, I could feel my face getting warm from how much I wanted him. I could feel excitement, nervous excitement, a fluttery feeling in my stomach, I could feel- "Um, Mikey?"

Shit. 

I shook myself out of it and lifted my eyes to meet Lukes piercing blue ones. He raised an eyebrow, obviously a little bit confused as to why his best friend was looking at him in that sort of way. I gulped and looked down, getting into bed and reaching for the TV remote to turn on the TV, so we could play some Fifa. 

A few moments later, I looked back to Luke, only to find him still watching me, confusion and curiosity now replaced with amusement and a glimmer of something I couldn't quite place in his eyes. "What?" I shot at him, maybe a little too harsh for the way friends usually speak to each other, but whatever. 

He smiled and shook his head slowly, before taking a few steps towards me, standing right by the side of my bed. Leaning down so his perfect, pretty lips were next to my ear, he whispered, "Not too bad yourself." 

Luke pulled away, winking and turning around, walking back to his bed and flopping down on it. Thank the world Calum walked back in at that moment, so I didn't have to explain why I was checking him ou- I mean, admiring his body. He paused, turning his gaze from Luke to me, before asking, "What's with the awkward silence, you guys just argue or make out or something?"

I blushed and shook my head violently. "No, nope, definitely not. Just, um, just waiting for you so we can play Fifa." Calum raised his eyebrows before sighing and muttering something about 'intense sexual tension', which I chose to ignore. He grabbed a controller and sat down on his mattress, and we begun the game. 

When we went to sleep, sometime around three o clock, I couldn't sleep properly. I couldn't stop thinking about how good Luke had looked, with his broad back and shoulders, lovely skin and hot ass and long legs, and just everything. Then I couldn't stop thinking about why I even felt this way towards him. This tingly thing in my stomach, these damn butterflies soaring around in my stomach, my heart beating one hundred miles a minute whenever he so much as looks at me. Oh, how screwed I am.


End file.
